La Sociedad de las ninfas
by NieveS-16
Summary: “Hoy debatiremos sobre el hombre perfecto” exclamo Lavander, eufórica. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco ¿Quien la mandaba a adentrarse a un grupo de cabezas huecas?
1. ¿Fidelidad?

Nota de Autora:

¡Hola! Hacia mucho que no escribía nada, la verdad la facultad me tiene escasa de tiempo, pero en verdad amo escribir así que ¡aquí me tienen! Este va a ser mi primera serie Dramione, pues de esta pareja que me encanta solo escribí algún que otro drabble. En fin.

La idea de este fic es mía, sin embargo la lista del "hombre perfecto" que utilizare en el fic es casi la misma que la que aparece en el libro "El hombre Perfecto" de Linda Howard, un libro que en verdad recomiendo y que me inspiro para hacer esta historia.

Bien sin más que decirles, ¡espero que disfruten esta historia! ¡Agradecería mucho que me dejaran sus opiniones! Y Ahora si…

Capitulo 1 ¿Fidelidad?

— Muy bien chicas, comienza la sesión— exclamo Lavander Brown con voz entusiasmada. Y es que ese año nuevas jóvenes se unirían a La comunidad de ninfas. Este grupo había sido creado por Lavander, Pavarti y Padma Patil durante su cuarto año y poco a poco había ido adhiriendo más y más muchachas.

El grupo de aproximadamente veinte jóvenes se encontraba reunido en la Sala de Menesteres, la cual se hallaba decorada con cómodos sillones, colocados en forma circular para que las integrantes pudieran verse entre si. En el centro de ellas se hallaba un pequeño fuego azul iluminando sus figuras. No era una decoración demasiado sofisticada en comparación de lo aquel lugar podía ofrecer, pero eso era mas de lo necesario para poder tener una buena y decente charla de chicas.

— Pero antes que nada queremos darle la bienvenida a nuestras nuevas hermanas — continúo Lavander— por favor denle una hermosa bienvenida a Luna Lovegood y Mandy Brocklehurst de Ravenclaw, Susan Bones de Hufflepuff, Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger de gryffindor.

Las demás jóvenes sonrieron a las recién llegadas y les hicieron lugar entre ellas. Lavander parecía más que encantada con la presencia de Hermione en el lugar.

La castaña observaba a las muchachas a su alrededor con expresión ceñuda. No podía creer que Ginny la hubiera podido convencer para ingresar en un grupo de cabezas huecas que de lo único que debatían era sobre cual de todos los chicos era el más guapo de todo el colegio.

"Un tema de gran relevancia, comparable con el retorno del Innombrable" pensó Hermione de manera sarcástica. Le fastidiaba enormemente la gente tan superficial.

—Hoy hablaremos del hombre perfecto— todas las presentes lanzaron grititos de entusiasmo. Hermione las miro irritada.

"¡Ja! Esto si hay que verlo."

Un nuevo día en Hogwards acaba de empezar y con ello una serie de nuevas tareas y saberes hacían gala de aparición. La joven de cabellos castañas sonrío entusiasmada. En verdad amaba aprender nuevos conocimientos.

— ¡Apresúrense chicos, sino no llegaran al desayuno! — comento Hermione, esperando ya lista a sus amigos en la sala común. Desde ahí podía escuchar las maldiciones que Ron lanzaba sin motivo aparente— Yo me iré adelantando.

A paso decidido se dirigió hacia el gran comedor. En el transcurso a este vio una imagen sumamente desagradable. La joven bufo. El gran Draco-huron-botador-Malfoy se encontraba besuqueándose muy apasionadamente en uno de los pasillos que llegaba al gran comedor. Le asqueo ver la ropa de aquella chica a medio sacar y los botones que el rubio ya tenía desabrochados. Sin más se fue de allí rápidamente. No quería terminar en la enfermería en tan fantástico y bello día.

Una vez dentro del comedor se dirigió directo a su mesa, aun molesta por la imagen tan inmoral vista en el pasillo.

— ¡Hola Ginny! — saludo a su pelirroja amiga, una vez en la mesa. Esta la miro sonriente.

— Hola Mione, ¿que te ha parecido? — pregunto bajito. Y es que la Sociedad de Ninfas era algo de lo que solo muy pocas jóvenes sabían.

—Pues que quieres que te diga Ginny, ya sabes que no me agradan esas cosas— dijo Hermione mientras se servia unas cuantas tostadas. Odiaba que todas las demás pensaran que era un bicho raro por no ponerse a chillar como loca por un joven atractivo o un chisme novedoso.

—A mi me ha gustado mucho la lista del hombre perfecto — suspiro Ginny, soñadora.

— ¿Y dime encontraste a alguien que cumpla con todos los puntos de la lista? — le pregunto Hermione de manera burlona. Ginny se sonrojo— Déjame adivinar — continuo la castaña mientras fingía meditar la respuesta por unos segundos— Creo que tu hombre perfecto es un chico morocho de cabello despeinado, contextura delgada, ojos verdes…

— ¡Ya Mione! — se quejo Ginny, mientras se aseguraba que Harry no estuviera cerca— Pues si Hermione, creo que Harry es el chico de mis sueños, y creo que él en verdad seria el hombre perfecto para cualquiera y es que…— comenzó a decir la pelirroja, mas la vista de Hermione se desvío a la entrada del gran comedor, para cerciorarse que Harry no estuviese entrando.

Por suerte el pelinegro no parecía querer hacer aparición. Tranquila, se disponía a devolver su atención a su amiga, pero justo en ese momento Malfoy hacia su entrada triunfal en el Gran Comedor. Este entraba con aires de grandeza y una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro. Al llegar a la mesa de las serpientes saludo con un fugaz beso en los labios a Pansy. Hermione rodó los ojos.

"Maldito huron mujeriego, mira que besarse con Pansy luego de haber estado toqueteándose con otra. Y la muy tonta pensando que en verdad la ama" pensó la joven, sintiendo un poco de pena por Pansy.

—…es por eso que creo que Harry es el hombre perfecto— termino Ginny

Hermione le sonrío aunque no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable. Sus pensamientos hacia el huron no le habían permitido prestar demasiada atención a las palabras de la joven Weasley, sin embargo supuso que esta estaría señalando la perfección de Harry en base a la lista desarrollada en la reunión.

"La primera cualidad de la dichosa lista era la fidelidad, que un hombre no mintiera ni engañara. Definitivamente Malfoy carecía de aquello." pensó, mientras echaba una furtiva mirada a la mesa de las serpientes.

"Si, definitivamente no es mas que un maldito mujeriego."


	2. ¿Agradable?

N/A: Prometo que los siguientes capítulos serán un poco mas largos. Espero les agrade y agradecería mucho me dejaran comentarios, para decirme que les parece la historia. ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic y lo han agregado a favoritos! Aunque para la próxima les agradecería su opinión.

Capitulo 2 ¿Agradable?

La castaña no pudo evitar su preocupación. La clase de Pociones del día había sido la peor de su vida. Aun se preguntaba en que condiciones habría dejado Snape al contador de puntos de Gryffindor. Ya podía imaginar el rostro sombrío que todos tendrían en la sala común. De tan solo recordar el desastre de pociones y el posible destino de sus amigos le daban escalofríos.

_Flash Back_

_Snape les había dado una poción sumamente complicada, pues la preparación del Veritaserum era de un nivel elevado, y un pequeño error, por mínimo que sea podía conllevar grandes riesgos para la persona que la bebiera._

_Hermione miraba de reojo a sus amigos. Harry luchaba incansablemente cortando como enajenado varios ingredientes a la vez. La castaña no pudo evitar suspirar, ya casi podía imaginar lo que aquella falta de cuidado al cortar los ingredientes podía provocar._

"_Solo espero que no pruebe la poción contigo, Harry" pensó la joven, mientras sus ojos brillaban mas de lo normal al imaginar a Harry envenenado por su propia poción. _

_Observando unos asientos mas allá se encontraba Ron, cuya cara expresaba máxima e infinita concentración. La joven casi podía vislumbrar como pequeñas gotas de sudor surcaban el rostro de su amigo, mientras que pasaba con lentitud sorprendente una a una las páginas de su libro._

_Casi pegado al escribió de Snape, se encontraba Neville, lugar que el joven se había ganado a pulso por "ser un completo peligro para si mismo, y todo Hogwards" como Snape había dicho, y citado en varias ocasiones. Si, Neville sin duda estaba en un lugar muy superior al que Harry tenia en la lista negra de Severus Snape._

"_Ya puedo imaginarlo." Rió la castaña, visualizando en su mente la imagen de un pergamino cubierta por la caligrafía del profesor de pociones (cuyo trazo seguramente habría sido ejercido con una presión exagerada). _

_Lista negra por Severus Snape: _

_Neville Longbottom_

_Potter padre_

_Potter hijo_

_Grupo Potter__ ( Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew)_

_Dumbledore_

_Ronald Weasley_

_Gryffindor (incluye todos sus estudiantes)_

_Y posiblemente la lista seguiría más y más._

_Dejándose de pensar en cosas irrelevantes, Hermione se concentro en su poción. Sonrío, casi estaba lista, solo debía cocinarla por unos minutos mas._

_Contemplo una vez mas su alrededor y ahí fue cuando lo vio. Testigo del suceso atroz no pudo evitar horrorizarse._

_Parte de los ingredientes que Harry había cortado con tanta devoción habían caído al piso. Snape feliz e ignorante se dirigía en esos momentos sobre el resbaloso ingrediente. En cuestión de segundos el profesor de pociones había salido patinando hacia el caldero de Neville._

— _Santo Dios— había exclamado Seamus, pálido._

_Harry y Neville habían empalidecido considerablemente, mientras que Ron hacia claros esfuerzos para no reír, el resto de los Glyffindor observaban la escena con una expresión del mas puro terror. Los Slytherin observaban preocupados el lugar en donde Snape había quedado tirado. Algunas serpientes incluso se acercaron para ayudarle._

— _¡¡POTTER, LONGBOTTOM, WEASLEY!! — exclamo Snape una vez de pie, completamente rojo por la furia. Neville parecía que pronto se desmayaría. Harry parecía un fantasma de lo pálido que se encontraba en ese momento y Ron ceso sus carcajadas de inmediato, adoptando una expresión temerosa. Indudablemente a falta de una pena de muerte estudiantil, Snape los mantendría mínimamente y con el pensamiento mas optimista, castigados en lo que quedaba de curso. Si eso era seguro._

_End Flash Back_

Tan pérdida en su mundo se encontraba que termino chocando contra alguien, haciendo que a aquella persona se le cayesen los libros que llevaba. Hermione se apresuro a recogerlos con ayuda de su varita sin notar aun con quien había chocado.

— Muy bien sangre sucia, veo que conoces muy bien el lugar al que perteneces— dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa burlona. Le encantaba ver como aquella asquerosa impura se encargaba de recoger sus pertenencias.

— Si hubiera sabido que eras tu huron, jamás lo habría hecho. Aunque déjame decirte que me encuentro sorprendida. Nunca pensé que supieras leer— exclamo Hermione, colocando una cara demasiado fingida de sorpresa.

— Muy graciosa Granger. Aunque no te culpo, el estar con cara rajada y la comadreja debió haberte hecho pensar que solo tu oh-gran-empollona-ratón-de-biblioteca-Granger sabe lo que es un libro. Pero no te confundas sabelotodo, que en Gryffindor sean una pandilla de retrasados no significa que en Slytherin también lo seamos— le contesto el rubio, ácidamente.

Hermione bufo

— Pues evidentemente también ha de ser una característica de las serpientes ser tan arrogantemente estupidas, ¿o acaso eso es solo un merito tuyo, Malfoy?

El rubio iba a contraatacar con un comentario mordaz e hiriente a la leona, pero se vio interrumpido por la aparición de la profesora McGonagall, la cual lo miro severamente.

—Señorita Granger, ¿algún problema?

—Oh no profesora, solo estábamos hablando de algo _insignificante_— enfatizo Hermione, sonriendo maliciosamente y viendo de reojo al joven.

—De acuerdo— contesto la profesora, mirando no muy convencida a Malfoy— Necesito comentarle algo señorita Granger.

—De acuerdo, profesora— contesto la joven, enviándole una mirada burlona al rubio.

La joven se marcho con paso digno junto a la profesora de transformaciones mientras que a su mente acudía la arrogante imagen del huron albino con aquella sonrisa burlona y mirada de superioridad. Un leve pinchazo de ira la invadió mientras pensaba en aquella dichosa lista una vez más.

"Definitivamente, Malfoy tampoco era alguien agradable." Pensó enojada mientras tachaba mentalmente la segunda condición de la lista.


End file.
